


Can't Say No

by Coileddragon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, implied grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coileddragon/pseuds/Coileddragon
Summary: Leon's a busy man what with being the Champion of Galar, so whenever he comes home for a visit, Hop can't seem to deny him of anything he wants.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Hop
Comments: 11
Kudos: 264





	Can't Say No

Hop was always excited when his brother came home from Wyndon. Being the champion of Galar for as long as he had been meant he very rarely had time to go home. He’d stop by for the holidays or the rare odd weekend, but it hardly felt like long enough. Hop would watch his matches and interviews, recording and archiving them for as long as his mum let him keep them, rewatching them to study his brothers strategy. 

And it never failed to make Hop smile at just how much people loved Leon. Girls and boys alike would swoon and scream for his attention, mirroring his iconic pose. Hop wondered if any of them knew what he did. The single dark piece of knowledge that made Leon’s homecoming both exciting and nerve wracking.

His stomach was twisting as he stood outside the Wedgehurst station. Others had gathered too, the locals always so excited to see their champion, their Leon, the neighbor who lived the next village over who became the champion of Galar. Hop smiled as he heard the titters of a few girls, barely older than Hop was, wondering if they could convince Leon to take them on a date. Hop wanted to tell them he wouldn’t, but he didn’t want to ruin their love of his brother. Let them have their fanciful daydreams, there was no harm in them.

As Leon stepped out with his Charizard at his back, the crowd cheered, throwing up hands and yelling his name. Hop was used to it and while normally he was happy to let Leon take in his fanfare on his own time, he was eager to jealously hog his brother all to himself for a few days.

He pushed through the crowd with a stream of ‘excuse me’ and ‘pardon me’ until he made it to Leon.

“Hop!” Leon said, eyes shining as his smile stretched to reach them. He threw out his arms.

“Hey, Lee!” Hop replied, jumping into his brothers arms for a hug.

His brother still smelled the same; the same fancy cologne he’d always liked mingled with the spicy smell of Charizards scales. The pokemon rarely left his side, after all. And he felt safe in those arms as they crushed him in a warm embrace.

“C’mon, mum said she’d cook your favorite if we hurried back!” 

The crowd gave a sound of disappointment as Leon released his brother from their embrace and planted a firm hand on Hops shoulder.

“Sorry, everyone, but he’s right. I haven’t seen my family in a while, so best not to keep them waiting!”

“We love you, Leon!” one girl yelled.

“Our undefeated champion!” crowed another.

“And I love you, you all who have helped me reach where I am today! But family first,” Leon said with a chuckle. 

The crowd started to part and disperse, letting the pair of brothers through easily as they were tailed by Charizard.

“So that Wooloo of yours any stronger, Hop?” Leon asked casually as they crossed the bridge onto the route home. He still had a hand on Hops shoulder, thumb kneading his younger brothers shoulder comfortingly. 

“Eh, it nearly broke down the gate to the ‘Weald a fortnight ago. Mum nearly had my hide for urging ‘im on…”

“As she should!” Leon scolded. “The Slumbering Weald isn’t a place for a boy and his wooloo. It’s far too dangerous.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know! I don’t need you to give me an earful, too,” Hop pouted. “And right when you came home!”

Leon chuckled, patting his brothers back before letting his arm fall.

“You’re right, I’ll leave the scolding to mum,” Leon said. “I’ll stick to spoilin’ you.”

“What do you mean?” Hop asked, eyes narrowing and stomach doing another excited-nervous jolt.

“It’s a surprise. Two, actually. You have your little friend who lives next door still, yeah?”

“Gloria? Yeah, of course, why?”

“We’ll have her come over tomorrow and I’ll show you both!”

Whatever anxiety Hop was holding dropped as his eyes shot open wide. 

“Did you bring us pokemon?!” 

“It’s a surprise, stop trying to guess!”

“ _ You brought us pokemon _ !” Hop accused, stopping and pointing at his brother.

“Well, now you’re just going to disappoint yourself.” Leon replied, still walking. Charizard chuffed at Hop, nudging him onward.

“You’re terrible at lying, Lee.”

“Not nearly as bad as you, Hop.”

“Yeah, well, I can still beat you in a race!” Before Leon could even ask, Hop had bolted past him in a flurry of excitement, leaving dust behind him.

“Oi! You still cheat!” Lee called in false anger, smiling as he ran to catch up.

\----

The evening was spent pestering Lee about his ‘surprise’, which Hop was still absolutely certain was pokemon for him and Gloria. Lee, however, was adamant on keeping his lips sealed on the matter, and eventually their mother had to step in to get Hop off his brothers back about it. They talked about one of Lee’s newer sponsors and about the current roster of Gym leaders, having just finished the yearly battles to assess which would remain gym leaders and which would be moved to the minor league.

“That Piers fellow seems quite a strong contender, hmm?” mum asked, only partially paying attention to the brothers heated talk about battling. 

“What? No way, he won’t even  _ Dynamax… _ ” Hop scoffed. “I don’t know how he’s stayed so long as a leader-”

“Don’t be so hasty to judge, Hop. Pokemon have a lot more to them than just Dynamaxing,” Lee said, sprawling out on the couch. “Didn’t you watch ‘is and Melony’s exhibition match?”

“Eh… I read the highlights?” Hop admitted. “I only really watched yours and Raihans matches.”

“Well, I suggest you go find it and watch it. See what makes him a good gym leader. You want to be a gym challenger one day, yeah? You gotta study everyone, not just me ‘n Rai.”

“You both can do that tomorrow, it’s late and I’ve already let Hop stay up past his bedtime.” Their mother cut off Hop, who had just opened his mouth in protest.

“Awe, mum!”

“Don’t you ‘awe, mum’ me, Hopscotch.”

“Yeah,  _ Hopscotch _ , let’s get to bed.” Lee said, the nickname rolling off his tongue in a tease.

Hop pouted and pulled himself up and headed to the stairs. Leon followed behind, the champion yawning widely.

“‘Night mum,” both boys called.

“Good night, boys,” she replied, flipping the telly to a baking show and settling into the armchair.

As they reached the top of the stairs, Hop went towards his room before Lee grabbed his arm and pulled him close.

“Once mum goes to bed… Come to my room, okay?”

Hops heart was in his throat. He nodded, unable to give his brother words. Leon smiled, leaning in and kissing the top of his brothers head before letting him go. Hop swayed for a moment, then went to his room. Back to the closed door, Hop tried to will his heartbeat to slow from the rapid staccato of rhythm it had picked up. 

Shoving off the muddle of emotions that had picked up, Hop quickly threw on his sleep clothes and went to his bed. He wouldn’t fall asleep, rather just watch the hallway light from under his bedroom door. 

Once it flicked off, he knew his mum had gone to bed for the night. The nervous knot was sitting in his stomach again, apprehension and excitement making him want to upturn his dinner. He got out of bed, carefully tip-toeing to his door and opening it. No sound from downstairs or Lee’s room. 

What if he just… Went to sleep? Didn’t listen?

No, he didn’t want Lee cross with him. He was home so rarely, their time together infrequent. He should allow this, shouldn’t he?

Sucking on his lower lip, he crossed the hall and opened Leon’s partially opened door. His brother had his back to the door, chest rising and falling slowly. Hop made his way to the bed. Maybe Lee had fallen asleep?

As quietly as Hop could muster, he asked, “Lee?”

“Mum out?” he replied in a louder whisper, Hop trying to shake the feeling of disappointment at his brothers wakefulness.

“Yeah.”

“Good,” Leon rolled over and sat up, blanket falling and showing his bare chest. “C’mere.”

Hop climbed into his brother’s bed, offering a small smile. Lee pulled him in, pulling his little brother against his chest. Lee tilted Hops chip up towards his own, kissing Hop on the lips hungrily. He kissed again, deeper, then trailed down his neck. 

Hop could feel the warmth like sparks against his skin, used to his brothers hunger. He didn’t know if he should be, but he was. He could already feel his small prick reacting to the kisses, and it continued as Leon’s large hand slid under his shirt.

“I missed you so much, Hop,” Leon groaned as he felt up his brothers chest. 

“I missed you, too, Lee,” Hop replied, wondering how earnestly he meant it now. He made a small squeak when Leon twisted his nipple teasingly.

“Have you been doing what I asked you, last time?” Lee asked before licking Hops throat before sucking on the small Adam’s apple that had only recently started to show itself.

“Ah… y-yea…” Hop breathed. Leon had given him a few butt plugs and lube the last time he was here and left him with instructions on how to use them. Hop debated not using them at all, but he felt more afraid to not use them than to just listen. They were different sizes, he’d started with the small ones and worked his way up. Like Lee wanted. Though he refused to think the thought out loud, he had known exactly what their purpose was…

“Good, you’re such a good boy, Hop.”

With another twist of his nipple, Hop mewled, biting down on his lip to mute the embarrassing noise. 

“Don’t worry, mum’s a heavy sleeper, you know that.” Lee chastised. He always wanted to hear Hop, even though Hop hated it. “I haven’t seen you for months, let me hear you, please?”

“Lee…”

“What?” Leon had stopped assaulting Hops throat, moving from spot to spot fast enough that he wouldn’t leave obscene marks that’d show tomorrow.

“I..I… uhm…” he wanted to say something, to tell his brother he didn’t want to keep doing this. That it made him uncomfortable, and it always had. Had Leon really never noticed in the first place? “W-what was the other surprise?” 

Leon chuckled softly, breath cool against Hops saliva wet neck. He slid his hand down the boys’ chest, teasing the navel softly.

“This, of course.” 

“Oh…”

Leon pulled back and tugged Hops shirt off over his head. Hop smiled at his brother. Lee returned the smile with half lidded eyes.

“C’mon, lay on your back. The real surprise is… Well, I want to work towards it.”

Hop nodded, heart hammering against his ribcage as he laid down. Leon straddled him on all fours, leaning in and kissing Hop again. Hop returned it this time, hoping it would assuage the building anxiety that was threatening to burst out of his chest. He raised a tentative hand up to Leons face, feeling the prickle of his brothers facial hair and fighting against the unease the only way he had.

Lee bit down on his brothers lower lip, tugging softly and leaving Hop panting for air. He traced his hands down his brothers’ side, thumbs gliding over his nipples and gripping at his narrow hips, just above the band of Hops’ boxers. They continued kissing, Leon eventually sliding his tongue into his brothers mouth. The feeling was foreign but familiar, the taste of Leons mouth comforting despite it all. He shyly licked back, running his own tongue over  his brother's and earning a moan.

“Fuck, Hop… I gotta talk mum into moving you to Wyndon…” 

That had been a discussion that mum had almost always shut down; she refused to leave Postwick and she wanted to keep Hop with her. Hop was almost thankful for it.

Leon started kissing down Hops body now, stopping to suckle on his nipple and take in the way Hop squirmed and gasped breathily. He continued, Hop laying there compliant as he was peppered with kisses down to the navel. Leon started tugging off the boxers now, Hop having little shame at his brother seeing his half erect prick.

“I guess you really did miss me,” Lee teased, tossing the boxers aside and positioning himself between Hops’ legs. 

He held Hop by the hips, lifting him to his face. Lee nuzzled against his brothers crotch, his small cock twitching from the contact. 

“Lee…” Hop whined, toes curling and wanting to have himself touched finally.

His older brother complied, taking Hop into his mouth. With a moan, Hop threw his head back, thighs wanting to tighten around his brothers’ face. He was so easily able to take his little brothers entire cock in his mouth, his tongue working the under of his shaft. He already felt close, Hop having been unable to get himself off the past week. He was pent up now, perfect for his brother…

“Lee,” Hop whined again, bucking his hips into his brothers’ mouth. Lee kept sucking, Hop moaning and unable to keep his volume down any longer. He was panting, desperate to orgasm, eager that it was for Leon that he would.

He wriggled his hips and squeezed his thighs around his brothers face, Leon moaning as his tongue ran under his shaft again and again. Hop was so close now, each pant coming out as a needy mewl as he rutted his hips against his brothers mouth. After a few thrusts, he tensed, gasping as he finally came. Leon kept sucking his sensitive and twitching cock, milking his brothers orgasm and sucking it down.

As Hop started to slack and grow quieter, Leon pulled away, leaving his cock as clean as it had been at the start. Sweat beaded down his forehead as he panted, mind numb with the orgasm. Leon kissed him again, licking the inside of his brothers mouth and letting him taste himself.

“You’re so wonderful, Hop,” Lee murmured, nuzzling into his brothers neck again.

Hop made a disappointed noise as his brother pulled away suddenly, leaving him exposed and cold on the mattress. Pushing up on his elbows, he watched Leon fumble around in one of his bags before pulling out a bottle of unopened lube. 

“Now it’s time for your surprise.”

Hop laid back down on the bed as Lee approached. His brother pulled down his boxers, cock at half mast and looking as intimidating as ever. Hop knew where it would be going, the worry overpowering the previous bliss he had just been feeling.

“Don’t worry,” Lee said, as if reading Hop’s thoughts. “You did what I told you to, you’ll be fine, just relax.”

Hop nodded as Lee climbed back on the bed at his feet. He spread Hop’s legs apart and opened the lube, pouring some on his fingers.

“I’ll go slow.”

He slid a slick finger between Hop’s arse cheeks, he shivering at the cold liquid. Leon teased Hops puckered entrance, getting the outer rim slippery and making him squirm. Half of him wanted to make him stop. The other half desperately needed Leon to finger him. After a few more moments of teasing, he did, Hop giving a soft ‘oh’ as it slid in. 

Lee did as he promised, slowly pushing in to the first joint, then back out, to the next, and back out, until he pushed in to the knuckle. Hop was trembling, the feeling far more intimate than the butt plug toys had been. They’d made him feel good, too, he’d even taken to masturbating with one in him. But Lee’s finger felt better than any of them, curling inside of him as he thrusted.

“Feels good, Hop?”

“Uh-huh…” Hop sighed in reply. He moaned as a second finger slid in, slick with lube and easily pushing him open wider.

“You’re more loose than I thought you’d be.” Leon remarked, massaging his insides again before adding a third finger. 

Hop cried out this time, the sound more pleasurable than pained. His hips were jerking on his own, his small cock no longer flaccid and tired but feeling arousal again. Leon brushed against the sensitive nerves inside of him, Hop trembling and moaning Leon’s name. 

“P-please...Lee,” he whined, not even sure what he was asking for at this point. 

His brother removed his fingers, Hop wanting to protest at the sudden emptiness before he felt the lube-slick head of Lee’s cock against his hole. Leon pushed in slowly, Hop gasping with each inch.

“You’re doing so good, Hop…” Leon panted as he leaned over Hop. “Almost there…”

The stretch was more than three fingers, more than the largest toy he had used, but the burn was pleasurable and more amazing than anything. His brother was inside of him, his cock making every nerve fire with pleasure. How could he have not wanted this in the first place?

Lee had pushed fully inside of him now, panting as sweat dripped from his face onto Hop who was staring up at him with hungry lust. He reached up and wrapped his arms around his brother's neck, pulling Lee down into a hungry kiss. Hop’s kisses were wet and sloppy, but Leon didn’t seem to mind, returning his kisses with the same passion as he let his brothers body get used to his thick cock.

As they kissed, he began to thrust slowly, Hop moaning loudly into Lee’s mouth. Leon worked a rhythm, breaking the kiss to breath and listen to his brother’s breathy sounds of pleasure. Hops cock was already hard again, bouncing with each thrust.

“I love you so much, Hop,” Lee said, grunting as he began to pull out more and thrust harder. Hop gave strangled moans of pleasure as Leon started picking up speed, body trembling with need, wanting to come again. Tears were welling up in the corner of his eyes, his breathing heavy.

“L-love… you too, L-Lee,” Hop replied.

Leon bowed his head as he continued, one hand lifting Hops lower back so he could angle better into him. Hop clung to him like his life depended on it, head rolling back as he moaned in time with Leon’s intense thrusts. As Leon abused his hole, slamming against his prostate with each push, Hop cried out as he came again, the orgasm dry as his cock twitched. 

Lee came shortly after, his thrusts becoming erratic and staggered until one final snap of his hips. The feeling of his brothers cum filling him felt strange and wonderful, his insides slick with seed. Hop went limp, dropping his arms from his brother and panting, crying from overstimulation. 

“You’re so good to me, Hop,” Lee panted, kissing his sweaty forehead.

He slid out, Hop feeling sticky cum follow and staining the sheets. Without Leon to hold it in him, Hop was starting to feel gross already, but he was also too tired to really care now.

Lee laid down next to him, falling to the mattress in a satisfied slump. He pulled Hop close, His arse sore as he turned on his side to look at his brother.

“We can clean up tomorrow. I’ll take care of the sheets,” Leon promised, offering a weary smile. Hop nodded, snuggling himself closer. 

As Leon held him close, Hop closed his eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
